D3: my way
by Becca the Great
Summary: two newbies for the Ducks! two girlies btw ;) one has a dark secret and the other can give Fulton a run for his $$Some swearing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING * sobs into a sheet* but I wish I owned Mr. Banks ;) anywaz on with the story! Btw I'm doin' D3 my way, many things will have changed just because that's my story. But some things will still be the same tho so..ENJOY! and please if * goes into Thumper like state* if ya can't say sumthin' nice don't say nuthin' at all.  
  
Summary: two new players show up for the Ducks, both r girls. One's a ...DUN DUN DUN a.has a dark secret which could make the Ducks resent her and the other girl is a runaway from Denver, Colorado, the one girl is a defense player who proves useful in the "fight" against Riley and the other has a shot just as powerful as Fulton's. The rest u will have to wait and read what happens.  
  
Lynn Kelly stepped off a bus and on the grounds at Eden Hall Academy. The 14 year old slung her brown duffle bag over her shoulder and sighed. This place just was too far away from home for her liking. The usual bright smile and sparkle in her big brown eyes were non existent as Lynn trudged up to the front door. The weather seemed to be cooperating with her mood as the dark thunderheads rolled towards the Hall. Lynn was really excited about playing for the Ducks. She had seen all of their Goodwill games and knew she could help then on their defense. Sure their offense was so strong there was no need for a strong defense but Lynn had a hunch that this year was going to be different. The runaway, the troublemaker, that's what Sydney McPherson had been called all her life. Sydney jumped off the bus with a spring in her step. A new beginning where no one knew her past except the Dean. Sydney's long wavy blonde hair blew along her pale face as the sleek 14 year old sped towards the front doors of Eden Hall. It was only a week until classes started. By some lucky chance one of the board trustees had seen Sydney's spectacular shot and immediately offered her full scholarship to Eden Hall.  
  
Lynn plunked herself down on a plain white bed, in a plain white room with nobody else in it. Tucking her short brown hair behind her ears Lynn checked that she had everything. The hockey bag her uncle had given her lay at the foot of her bed filled with all her gear. The duffle bag was shoved under the bed and an old looking trunk stood like a silent soldier against the wall. Lynn sighed and slipped into her pjs. She missed her family and friends. She even missed that little brat she was forced to call a sister. With that one last thought of loneness and homesickness the brunette fell asleep. Charlie Conway was blading down the middle of the road with the Mighty Ducks in tow. Connie, Guy, Goldburg, Averman, Banks, Russ and Julie were all right behind their beloved leader. Fulton, Portman ( he stayed even though Bombay bailed) and Kenny were off pulling some pranks on the Hawks just for kicks and Luis was off flirting with some girl. "Tut tut looks like rain!" Averman announced looking up. All of the Ducks looked up to and failed to notice the edge of a bridge. "Tut tut looks like." Averman stopped before he finished because of the end of the road. All the Ducks went flipping over the railing and ended up in a heap on the grass. Many groans of pain and a few "Owchies!" were heard as the team unheaped themselves and lay in the grass. "Ya couldn't warn us Averman?! Now instead of pucks I'm getting hit with railings," Goldburg complained. "A least he didn't land on you!" Connie groaned. Averman smiled sheepishly at her. "Thanks Con! You made my fall move comfortable!" Connie gave Averman and sharp smack upside his head. Julie clapped. "Good job Connie! It's about time some one hit him." **** The next day the Ducks were on the ice and playing around as usual when 3 people came on the ice. One was a man and most definitely Coach Riley. The Ducks were a little confused at the presence of the two others. The first one, #27 took off the helmet and showed her face. Lynn shook out her hair and tried hard to smile. Her eyes squinted and there was a shadow of the old sparkle there. The other did the same. Sydney didn't even try and smile. " Ok this isn't the little leagues any more and you aren't children and I'm not going to treat you like kids," Coach Riley paced the ice in front of the team while Lynn and Sydney hung back by the boards, " these are two new teammates for you, the feminist group got to the school decided you needed more girls on the team, This is Lynn Kelly, she'll be on defense," Lynn smiled warmly at the Ducks," and this is Sydney of Denver, Colorado, show 'em what you can do Sydney." Sydney nodded and got a puck. She swung back and let it fly. The puck burned a hole in the net. Fulton had found his match. All of the Ducks mouths fell open. "Now that we all know each other, I want to see what you can do." The Ducks started a game of scrimmage. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: ok!! Next chappie!! Just a tiny bit of hinting at fluff in this chapter. Ok ENJOY!! And THANK U FOR REVIEWING!!!! A week had past and that day during lunch Lynn was looking for a seat. Adam Banks, who had chosen to go with Varsity saw this and shoved Averman over and made room for Lynn. "Hey Lynn! Over here!" Lynn turned around and smiled widely at Adam and the evil glare Averman was giving the preppy. Lynn placed her tray down and smiled at the team. "I know we haven't really got a chance to talk so," she held out her hand," I'm Lynn Kelly, I'm 14 years old and I love to make movies." The homesickness had worn off a little, just enough for Lynn's cheerfulness to keep it hidden. Sydney had already mixed with the Ducks and found she preferred Fulton and Portman's company the most. "Hey Lynn, I'm Connie and this is my boyfriend, Guy Germaine." "I'm Julie the Cat and that's Adam Banks, Kenny Wu, Goldburg Averman and Wayne." The mentioned Ducks shook Lynn's outstretched hand. "Nice ta meet you all! Where are Charlie, Fulton and Portman and Sydney?" As the defense woman said that the very four raced by with the whole Varsity team looking deadly along with the air headed cheerleaders. Score, Ducks 1 Varsity 0. **** It was the middle of the 1st period of the J.V's first game. The Ducks were leading 4-0. Julie and Lynn were getting pretty bored. Julie was dancing around in her crease and signing. Lynn's watchful eyes zipped around the ice, she memorized where every Duck was and stood ready at the point for a pass or if any of the other team tried to get by her. Suddenly two large players on the other team sped towards Lynn. The defense set her skates in the ice and steadied herself for a blow that never came. Fulton and Portman had crunched both the guys against the boards and sped away with the puck. Then, Fulton slammed the goal. Lynn smiled dazzlingly at the two enforcers and skated off the ice. The rest of the game did not go so well. Charlie got a stupid penalty for unsportsmanlike conduct. Lynn sighed and looked over at Charlie and yelled. "Charlie! Chill! It's only one game!" Sydney also got ticked off. Instead of slamming her stick into a goal post she slammed the puck into the helmet of one of the players and drifted off the ice still fuming. The final score, 9-9, a very disappointing tie. In the change room, Lynn tried calming the team down, "Guys c'mon! It's just a tie! We can win if we concentrate!" Every one except Wayne glared evilly at her. Lynn shrunk back and tore off her jersey. O'Ryan (sorry for the mistake on the coach's name: D) burst angrily into the change room and whipped a puck at the bulletin board. "How long does it take to score a goal?! LESS THAN A SECOND!" the speech lasted a while then Connie, Julie, Lynn and Sydney left to the girls change room, none of them looking very pleased. Fulton, Wayne and Portman watched them leave. "Women," Portman said and began changing. The whole change room nodded in agreement. "Wish Bombay was here," Charlie muttered. "We all do Charlie," Goldburg assured his captain with a pat on the back. "Where are my clothes?" Guy asked to the room. The boys heard the showers running and went to investigate. There in the middle of the floor sat a pile of soaking wet clothes and a shaving cream sentence was left, "freshman suck." Thus began the prank war between the varsity and J.V teams.  
  
It was a Saturday and the Ducks were out enjoying the warm sunshine. Lynn sat under a huge oak reading book and looking completely at home. Not that Wayne would admit it to any one but he was starting to develop feelings for the quiet girl. Another Duck watched and felt the same as the cowboy. Sydney sat with Fulton and Portman and Kenny planning their next prank on the Varsity team, being very careful not to let Adam Banks over hears their many evil plans. Charlie sat with the rest of the Ducks where they were goofing off as usual, throwing insults back and forth and playing around. Lynn couldn't help but notice, she really wanted to join in the fun but her. eh.little secret might come out and if she was too close to the Ducks the secret would hurt both her and them. Sydney, Fulton, Portman and Kenny were deep in discussion about how they were going to crush the next team they played, literally. "Slamming them against the boards is too easy!" the bash brothers complained," now if ya want real style you'll crash 'em between two people!" Fulton and Portman high-fived each other. "You boys are so primitive!" Sydney scoffed, the bash brothers, including the little bash brother looked at her incredulously," if you want to be a little more original you'll crush them between four people, one at each side and them one in front and one behind." The three guys didn't say anything for a bit then they all clapped her on the back and congratulated her on the brilliant idea that they were to try out on Averman at the next practice, but just very gently. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: THANK U SOOOOOO MUCH to all who reviewed!! I LOVE U!!! *hugs everyone* I'm really glad u ppls like my story! I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this so any ideas would be great!! E-mail me at penmaster63@yahoo.com KK?!?!? I love u!!!  
  
One fall day Lynn decided she needed some alone time. As Lynn walked down a dirt path in a park the leaves swirled around her in a whirlwind of colour. The park reminded Lynn so much of the one she always went to with her friends back home she started to cry. The cool October wind blew around her as she sat down on a wooden bench and hugged her knees. "Lynn! What's wrong?" Wayne Robertson walked up to Lynn and sat down besides her looking worried. Lynn looked up and quickly wiped away her tears, when ever she cried her eyes always turned into a mossy greenish brown. "O hi Wayne, it's nothing, why are you here?" "I was just walkin' when I saw you cryin', c'mon Lynn, what's wrong," the cowboy persisted. Lynn looked at Wayne for a second. "I'm just home sick that's all," Lynn smiled weakly," don't you get home sick cowboy?" Wayne nodded and smiled encouragingly. Then he made a goofy face to cheer her up. Lynn chuckled and then hugged Wayne. The fun-loving cowboy was in heaven. "Thanks man, it's good to know I have a friend like you," with that Lynn got up and went back to her dorm room. That one word hit Wayne harder than Fulton and Portman ever could, "friend". That would have to change, yessir.  
  
Fulton and Portman were taking shots in an alley when Fulton stopped mid- slap shot, he lowered his stick. "Dude, I can't stop thinkin' about Sydney," Fulton sighed. Portman raised his eyes brows. "For real?" Fulton hung his head," DUDE! I can't believe this! Is this the end of the Bash Brothers?" Kenny Wu heard the last part of the conversation and looked up shocked. "What do you mean the end of the Bash Brothers?" "Don't worry little Bash Brother," Fulton said, "it's just this girl," here the tall enforcer blushed. Portman grinned evilly and decided for the rest of the day to tease poor Fulton and encouraged Kenny to do the same.  
  
Adam Banks was just coming out of the arena after a grueling practice with the Varsity team when he spotted Lynn drop the books she held in her arms. Adam rushed over to help her. "Shhhh...ugar plum fairy!!" Lynn cried as Pride and Prejudice fell along with Hamlet and Macbeth, which the Drama Club had just finished rehearsing. Adam picked up Pride and Prejudice and handed it to Lynn who still hadn't looked up. "I dunno how that happened, thanks for help." when she looked up she stopped speaking, her heart also stopped. Adam got lost in Lynn's big brown eyes, so filled with expression and mystery. "Uh . . . here's your Pride and Prejudice book," Adam said softly, handing her the book. Lynn dumbly took the book and placed it on top of Hamlet. Every time Adam looked at Lynn his heart skipped a beat and all through his body a lightening bolt shot down to his toes. "I . . . uh . . . love Pride and Prejudice." Lynn's eyes brightened and her smile made a few more lightening bolts strike through number 99 of the Mighty Ducks. "Really? Me too!" Lynn was finding it increasingly harder to breathe every time she looked into Adam's perfect eyes. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: OK! New chappie! Way more romance. (sorry to those who dislike the romancer but ..DUH! it's a romance for a reason) anyway I LUV ALL OF U WHO REVIEWED!! I LOVE U!! *hugs everyone* beautyqueen321, Gnat10886, Gilthoniel and AaronLohrLover24 I LOVE U!! thank u so much for reviewing! It really helps me keep writing!  
  
"What was your favourite part?" Adam thought for a moment and then smiled as he replied. "It has to be the part where Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth finally realize they love each other," Lynn gasped out," No way! Same here!!" Adam and Lynn just walked around for a bit discussing books and music and movies while Adam carried the books. They had some how reached the girl's dorm rooms and Lynn turned to face Adam as she took her books back. "Thanks for that Adam, it was fun," in her head Lynn thought, it went too fast. There was an awkward pause as Adam plucked up his courage and finally squeaked out. "Wannagotothemoviestonightwithme?" Lynn giggled, her eyes sparkling. "Sorry? I didn't understand what you said," Adam took another deep breath as he steadied himself. "Do you . . . uh . . . wanna go to the movies, tonight, with me?" #99 blushed a deep red and looked down at the ground. Lynn's heart exploded with joy, it took all her will not to throw herself on Adam. The defense was on cloud 9 with cupid twanging little heart shaped arrows at her. Lynn settled for quickly pecking Adam on the cheek. "I'd love to, pick me up about 6ish?" not waiting for an answer Lynn quickly retreated behind the heavy dark wooden doors She leaned against them; books clutched tightly to her chest and sighed contentedly. There is a God and he had heard her prayers!!  
  
Sydney was slapping a few pucks around at various targets; walls, suitcases, garbage cans, unsuspecting pedestrians, when Portman showed up dragging a blushing Fulton behind him, both on roller blades. "Hey Syd!" Portman called," How's it goin'? Good? GOOD!" Portman pushed the beat red Fulton in front of him," Fulton here has somethin' to ask you!' Portman winked at Fulton, smiled at Sydney and then left. Sydney put on a half grin, and leaned casually on her stick. Her long golden hair flowing down her back, and dressed in form fitting fall coloured clothes. Fulton thought her a Fall Goddess. "Well . . . uh . . . I was er hoping that uh you would go uh blading with me," Fulton mumbled, still fascinated by the pavement. Sydney was caught off guard; she was expecting Fulton to ask her if she could give him a few pointers on shooting. "Sounds like fun, when?" Fulton's dark head shot up. "Say what?" Fulton squeaked. Sydney giggled and pulled out her roller blades. "I said, it sounds like fun, wanna go now or later?" Fulton smiled and took her hand, as they bladed all around town for the rest of the night, just enjoying each other's company. (AN: I thought Fulton needed a romance that wasn't a slash with Portman: D)  
  
Adam checked his appearance for the millionth time. He wore a casual baby blue sweater with a pair of rinsed jeans. His dirty blonde hair was in the usual style (AN: which looks SO HOT!). For the last time Adam checked himself in the mirror, took a deep breath and strode out his room. Adam kept running over how he would say hi. "Hi Lynn! I brought this for you!" he mumbled to himself with holding out a single red rose, barely in bloom, "no . . .uh . . . hey Lynn! Looking good! I thought you might like this?" he groaned," aw man, I'm going to make a total fool of myself!" Meanwhile Lynn was just putting the finishing touches on her short pigtails. Her hair was layered so some strands were not in the actual tail but instead hung with a slight curl at the sides of her face, framing it. Lynn hated make up with a fiery passion so she only put on a tiny amount of lip gloss. She wore flared out jeans with a burgundy somewhat lacy top. The sleeves flared out at her wrists, just the way she liked. With one last glance in the mirror and an encouraging smile she went to the door then stopped half way. "Wait! What if he thinks I'm TOO eager? Or not eager enough? GAH!!" before Lynn could torture herself any more with these thoughts the door bell rang. Lynn sprinted to the door and ran into it before grasping the handle, while rubbing her sore head she looked at who was at the door. "Hi Lynn, this is for you," Adam, his heart stopped when he saw her, handed her the rose," you look great!" Lynn smiled dazzlingly as she took the rose. "How did you know the rose is my favourite flower?" she whispered, breathless, "it's beautiful." "Uh . . .a lucky guess," one side of Adam's mouth went up into a half grin. Lynn disappeared for a second then reappeared as quickly as she had left. "I had to put the rose in water," she smiled playfully and continued with mock solemnity, "shall we continue?" Lynn and Adam linked arms and walked to theater, chatting the whole way. 


	5. Chapter 5

An: HEEEEEEEEEEELLO AGAIN! O btw I LOVE U PPLS! The reviews r great! If there is anything I can improve on just tell me! I have the technology to work on it! :D anywaz! Any comments or suggestions review or send me an e- mail! I love e-mails! Penmaster63@yahoo.com or april_fool1@hotmail.com either one! Doesn't matter! Anywaz ENJOY!  
  
The next morning Lynn woke up, warm, comfy and smiling. The date with Adam had gone GREAT! She could not remember when she had had a better time. Mid- way through the movie, Adam had casually placed her arm around her shoulders and Lynn had responded by snuggling her head into his muscular shoulder. After the movie they had went to Starbucks for a drink. Lynn got a French Vanilla Cappuccino with whipped cream and Adam had gotten the same. They talked for a little while then walked back the Lynn's dorm house. On the steps they said good night and shared a goodnight kiss. Lynn's lips still burned with the feeling of Adam's soft lips on hers. Grinning to herself, Lynn gently touched her lips with one finger and her grin widened. She flopped backwards into bed with a large sigh. "Some one's been love struck," Julie Gaffney sniggered from the doorway with Connie and Sydney giggling behind her. Lynn smiled and blushed a deep red as she hid her face behind a pillow. "How'd ya guess?" she mumbled. Connie, Julie and Sydney all came and sat around Lynn. "O I dunno, the silly giggling, the O Adam!s in the night," Sydney chuckled at her roommate. Lynn quickly removed the pillow from her face. "I talk in my sleep?" Trying very hard to keep a straight face Julie nodded. Lynn half frowned and half smiled before smacking all three of the girls with her pillow.  
  
"Hey! No fair! This means war!" Sydney declared as she reached for another pillow. And an all out pillow war had begun. This mass chaos had been going on for about 10 minutes when Charlie, Fulton, Adam and Guy appeared at the door. Charlie, always being in front got the full frontal pillow assault first.  
  
"Guys, are we gonna take that? From them no less?" Charlie asked the Ducks. There was a chorus of NO and the boys rushed in and each grabbed a pillow and started swinging wildly.  
  
"OWCH! GUY! THAT WAS ME!" Charlie yelled as Guy accidentally smacked him in the face. " OO! YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY FOR THAT ONE FULTON!" Julie called after Fulton as he ran to the other side of the room. Finally after 20 more minutes of the frenzied flinging of pillows everyone collapsed on the green carpeted floor. Adam and Lynn beside each other still smiling like crazy as they just looked at each other, Sydney and Fulton were making bets with each other about different kinds of competitions, Connie and Guy were snuggling and Julie and Charlie were both backing away slowly from the love birds. "You kno what they say don'tcha?" Charlie asked Julie. Julie nodded and they both bolted out of the room to the cafeteria. They were breathing heavily. "That could have been way too gross for my poor eyes!" Charlie sighed as he sunk down onto one of the chairs Julie just nodded and fanned herself with her hand.  
  
Lynn and Adam had not been able to take their eyes off each other all day, always watching each other in class and in the halls holding hands and whispering to each other. The Ducks found it sickening.  
  
"Oh no!" Averman covered his large glasses with his hands as Adam and Lynn came giddily around the corner, making Goldburg run into him, Averman lifted one hand off his glasses" sorry Goldie, but.but. . . oh it's just to horrible for words!" Averman turned away in horror. Goldburg sympathetically placed a hand on Averman's shoulder.  
  
"There there pal, I hear ya," Goldburg sighed in defeat," poor Banksie is love struck." The Goalie and the forward (he is a forward right? I haven't watched the movies for a while :'() put on a big scene where they pretended to cry on each other's shoulders. Charlie walked up to them one eyebrow raised. "Uh . . .guys? Whatcha doin'?" the captain said uncertainly, looking around to see if anyone was watching, "You're scarin' me." * * * It was a few weeks later when The Ducks decided to pull their soon to be famous Brazilian Fire Ant prank on the Varsity. Lynn of course was against it from the start seeing as Adam was on Varsity. The Ducks just looked at her like she was crazy. "We're not gonna get Banksie, I promise," Charlie said. Lynn raised one of her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest, not at all believing them," well . . . ok maybe we'll set one or two on him, but hey! Can ya blame us?" Lynn sighed and shook her head. "Alright, let's get the Varsity," she smiled and raced to see how Dwayne was doing with rounding up Cole. Dwayne was looking very yummy in a blue plaid shirt, tight black jeans and matching cowboy hat and mask.  
  
"How's it goin' Dwayne?" Lynn said, strolling casually to where Dwayne was sitting beside a wriggling Cole, "Ooo good job cowboy!" she congratulated. Dwayne, slumped against a tree, didn't say anything. It hurt him every time he saw Lynn and Adam together. He was jealous. Adam always got what he wanted; first Bombay let him play in the Iceland game even with a hurt wrist, then into Eden Hall and now Lynn Kelly. Dwayne looked away and slouched closer to the ground, Lynn cocked her head to one side, her bright smile replaced by a frown. "What's up cowboy? Are you mad 'bout somethin'?" Dwayne thought o himself, I have to tell her now, I gotta! AN: BWAHAHAHA! I feel slightly.eeeeeeevil! BWAHAHAHAHA! I guess if ya want more I gotta get some reviews *sigh* please! It would really help my fingers type faster *blinks innocently* remember be gentle.I'm sensitive. 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: OK! Sorry this took so long but my school work really caught up with me and it JUST KEPT COMING!!! GAH!! Anywaz ENJOY! And I've really tried to correct the whole formatting thing so yeah I really hope this works!  
  
Dwayne took a deep breath, closed his eyes and then opened them to reveal Lynn sitting down beside him, a concerned look in her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Uh . . . Lynn," he said softly, "Do you really like Adam?" Lynn was taken aback by the question. "Well ya, I do," Lynn said softly," why?" Dwayne couldn't bear to look at her. The moonlight made her short brown hair glisten, the same light that made her eyes dance and sparkle.  
  
"Dwayne?" Lynn persisted. The poor cowboy was stuck between wanted to tell her and not wanted to put her into an uncomfortable situation.  
  
"I jus' wanted t'be sure," Dwayne whispered," is he treatin' ya right?" Lynn grinned and threw an arm around Dwayne broad shoulders.  
  
"He treats me like a queen, cowboy!" she kissed Dwayne on the cheek," thanks for caring, how's your love life?" Dwayne hung his head, his cheek burned from Lynn's lips.  
  
"Dead," Dwayne replied. Lynn smiled lovingly; this cowboy was like an older brother to her, nothing more. Resisting the urge to wrap his arms around her slightly shivering form, Dwayne plastered on a fake smile and then stood up.  
  
"We better be gettin' back, they'll be needin' our help soon," Lynn nodded and grabbed Dwayne's outstretched hand. Adam woke up, his whole body itching. He sprang up and started scratching when he heard laughter outside. He rammed through the door knowing full well who those laughs belonged too. How could they? He was part of their team! Just because he was on the Varsity didn't mean he wanted to hate the Ducks. His beautiful eyes held a look of deep hurt and confusion. He scanned the laughing Ducks for Lynn when he spotted her; Adam glared at Lynn even though she wasn't laughing. Lynn gave Adam an apologetic look.  
  
'That's it! Tomorrow at dawn!" Riley had lost it and was going to show the Ducks that no one messed with the Varsity and got away with it.  
  
That morning the sun was just peaking over the horizon when the two warrior teams on ice collided. The Varsity showed no mercy for the Ducks or any consideration of the sacred hockey rules. Lynn tried to get close to Adam to explain why she had participated in the joke but failed every time because Adam would always skate away after the puck. Finally Charlie was on a break away with Adam only inches away. They soared down the ice pushing and shoving each other.  
  
"DAMMIT BANKS!" Charlie yelled in frustration and pushed Adam and then the fight broke out. Lynn skated over to the boys.  
  
'BOTH OF YOU ARE RIDICULOUS!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, before she could say anything more Cole body checked her into the boards, hard. Lynn collapsed on the ice in pain. Adam and Dwayne were at her side immediately.  
  
"Cole! What'd ya do that for?" Adam asked furious, while gently holding Lynn's head in his lap. Lynn's eyelids fluttered open and she smiled.  
  
"I'm okay Adam," Adam smiled down at her and stroked her hair," I'm sorry about the prank but I had no choice." Adam nodded in forgiveness.  
  
"Banks! What are you doin' near that Canuck?" Riley yelled an evil sort of smirk on his face. Adam looked up. All the fighting had stopped and there was silence. Lynn sat up and glared at Riley. Cole dropped Averman.  
  
"What do you mean Riley?" Charlie spat, "Lynn's American." The Ducks looked at Lynn for confirmation of this but Lynn hung her head.  
  
"How'd ya find out Riley?" Lynn muttered softly. Adam looked at Lynn incredulously.  
  
"What do you mean Lynn? You really are Canadian and you didn't tell me?" Adam and all the Ducks were hurt. Why didn't Lynn tell them? They really don't care that she's Canadian just that she felt the need to hide that from them, her teammates, her friends. Dwayne thought for a moment then looked at Lynn's stiff figure. The defense had stood up and had gone rigid with pride.  
  
"I am Canadian, Riley and I'm damn proud of that, does anyone have a problem with that?" There was silence. Lynn dusted herself off and skated slowly towards the change room right past Coach O'Ryan.  
  
An: so whatcha think? Good? Bad? Could be worse? I kno I didn't put any Sydney and Fulton in this one and I'm really sorry to all u Fulton fans! But the next chappie will have lots of Sydney and Fulton fluffiness! I promise! 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Howdy howdy howdy all! I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY this took 3 months to do. It really didn't take 3 months I just got totally swamped with stuff I completely forgot about this story! If I hadn't gotten that review from mizzkitty I don't think I would have remembered! ( I have the worst memory in the world and it BITES) but anywaz! As promised! Some Fulton/Sydney stuff, some Adam/Lynn stuff. I still dunno what I'm gonna do with the little Adam, Lynn, Dwayne triangle, Dwayne or Adam? Which do u (yes u! the reader!) think should get the girl? Tell me in the reviews okiday? Or e- mail me at penmaster63@yahoo.com . O! and I do not own any of the characters except Lynn and Sydney. So if u wish to sue me by all mean cuz u'll get nothing.seeing as I have no money..but MEH! ENJOY! Fulton looked to Sydney," Did you know?" Sydney shook her golden head while still looking to the door through which Lynn had disappeared from sight.  
  
"The first time we met was on the bus here," she whispered. Riley laughed viciously. "See?! She's nothing but a traitor!" The Ducks all turned on him. Adam looked ready to kill and Dwayne was cracking his knuckles menacingly and glaring at Riley and the rest of the Varsity.  
  
"Didn't you also know? She's a spy for the Canadian Jr. Team for the Goodwill games next year, she was sent here to scope out the competition." Adam had had enough; he threw a punch and gave Riley a bloody nose before storming off the ice. Fulton started to go after Adam but Sydney stopped him by placing a hand on his arm.  
  
After Coach O'Ryan had dismissed the Ducks, there was none of the usual chatter and laughter in the change room. Charlie had refused to take off his Ducks jersey and so had Fulton and Sydney. Goldburg sat heavily down next to Averman and laboriously started to take off his skates.  
  
"Should we have gone with them?" Julie thought out loud. The locker room was silent.  
* *  
* Sydney and Fulton searched around looking for Charlie. The silence was a little uncomfortable.  
  
"So." Fulton laughed nervously, Sydney looked up at him, a half smile on her face," How about them Minnesota Wild huh?" Sydney grinned widely and then put on a serious face.  
  
"Well Fulton I do believe they have a chance that the play offs, that is if they beat the Vancouver Canucks," Sydney then realized what she had said and she hung her head.  
  
"What's so bad about Lynn being Canadian?" Sydney said after a long, awkward tension, "She's never hurt anyone and is a lot of fun to be around." Fulton shrugged and they kept walking.  
  
"Where are you from anyway?" "Colorado" Sydney said looking down, a dark expression on her delicate features. Fulton wanted to ask more but decided against it.  
* *  
* Lynn kicked moodily at the snow covered ground. One gloved hand clamped tightly around her duffle bag, the other clenched into a fist holding a bus ticket. "Damn Americans," she thought to herself as the freezing wind bit at her exposed face. How dare Riley call her a spy! A SPY! As if it wasn't hard enough being away from all her family and friends, now the other students had to make it all the more difficult the stand being so far away from home! It doesn't matter any more though, I've had enough, I'm going back!  
The loud crunch of footsteps on snow grew closer to Lynn but the distraught defense woman ignored them and kept walking, the continuously hard snow fall made visibility poor. Lynn face was scrunched up in a frown, her eyes in slits. Just as she had almost reached the bus stop, a hand grabbed her shoulder. Lynn whirled around, her duffle bag poised to strike, when a small gasp escaped her chapped lips. Adam's blue eyes stared hard into her own brown ones.  
"Lynn, what are you doing?" Lynn looked quickly around, searching for words. She regained her composure and looked at him defiantly, her face expressionless.  
"I could ask you the same thing; don't you have a practice to be at?"  
  
"Well ya! And so do you," Adam said, his eyes begging her to come back," none of the Ducks care your Canadian! I dunno why Riley made such a big deal of it! What does it matter any way?" Lynn smiled weakly.  
* *  
* Sydney would not make eye contact with Fulton and he knew something was wrong.  
"Alright, Syd, spill," the enforcer said in a no nonsense voice, his arms crossed, "there's something you're not telling me and by the looks of you it needs to be said, so spill." Sydney shook her head slowly, sadly, not saying a word.  
"Fulton, if I could tell you, you have to believe that I would, but I," she stammered, then her tone became angry" I just can't! OK?" Fulton gently put an arm around Sydney's shoulders, lovingly brushing back her long hair.  
"As long as you tell me soon," he said smiling," the suspense is killing me." She chuckled into his shoulder and the nuzzled his arm.  
* *  
*  
Charlie angrily threw his helmet across the dressing room. Julie and Connie sighed and rolled their eyes. The rest of the Ducks just kept on doing what they were doing as Charlie vented his anger on his poor defenseless hockey equipment.  
"Who the HELL does Riley think he is?" a shin pad went flying," And why would Lynn think that we CARE that she's Canadian!!" an elbow pad hit Guy on the head. "Uh, Charlie? Next time ya throw something please try to aim for the wall," Guy said while taking off his skates." "What the FUCK!" Charlie roared as he whipped the shoulder pads to the other end of the locker room. 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry it took so long! I kinda forgot * nervous giggle as hides behind table* don't hurt me..I LOVE U GUYS! UR REVIEWS R AWESOME!!!  
  
Lynn's knees felt weak and she shivered with cold. Adam put an arm around her to try and warm her up a bit. "So what do ya say? Come back and have a cup of hot chocolate with me, a cappuccino even!" Lynn's smile widened. "When do we get Christmas break? I still want to go back to Canada for a bit." Her eyes sparkled," I'll bring the Ducks! ROAD TRIP! ALRIGHT!" Adam laughed at the image of the Ducks all packed into one car. "Sounds like a plan," Adam whispered softly in Lynn's ear. Lynn shivered but it wasn't from the cold.  
  
The defense grinned wildly and grabbed Adam's hand and dragged him back to the main hall. They sat down in front of the fire to warm up. Lynn faced the merrily crackling fire, a few stray sparks flying off in all directions, the heat washed over her face and the smell of fresh pine wafted to her nose. Lynn held her hands out in front of her to warm up her numb fingers. Adam just watched her lazily as he leaned against one of the chair, close to the fire.  
  
"Whatcha thinkin about?" Adam asked Lynn, his hands clasped behind his head. Lynn's eyes didn't move from their gaze on the fire.  
  
"Lots of stuff, mostly my friends at home and my puppy," she smiled to herself at the thought of her lovable little bugle prancing proudly through the front door with a stick in her mouth," and my family," she eyes glazed a little as she strolled through memory lane, "with my friends Vic and Tar, would have a movie night every weekend and just fool around. One time we were watching some movie, I forget now and Tar wouldn't sit still, but we gave her duck tape to play with and then she sat still for like two hours straight. We still tease her about that." Adam chuckled and then yawned. "Why don't we go find the guys, Lynn?" As she sucked in a deep breath of air, Lynn stood up. She straightened her sweater, and exhaled to calm herself and to give herself a little more resolve.  
  
"Alright."  
* *  
* Charlie had calmed down now and was lying on his back throwing a ball at the wall then catching it. All of the Ducks were gathered in the one room (which was a tight fit) and there was the usual chatter but it was slightly subdued. Portman and Fulton were searching for some music to put on like Metallica or Nirvana. Sydney, Connie and Julie were starting a pillow fight. Julie swooped down and smartly smacked Portman in the head then moved on to her next victim, Goldburg. This of course started major havoc. Soon the whole room was filled with feathers and Ducks screaming and yelling and laughing. When there was a knock at the door. One might think the room went silent. but it didn't, since no one heard the knock over the commotion.  
  
Adam opened the door, and walked in. Then and only then did the Ducks, one by one, stop their game.  
  
"Hey man," Guy said, putting a hand on his shoulder when Lynn entered. Her demeanor even shyer then it was on the first day. Her hands were clasped in front of her, her head slightly hung. She looked like a child, just after they had been caught playing with juice on Mummy's new carpet.  
  
"Hi," Lynn mumbled quietly. All at once the girls of the team hugged Lynn who was soon followed by Dwayne, who held her for a long time. Adam's eyes darkened a little with jealousy but he quashed those feelings and smiled at the Ducks.  
  
"Who's up for a Road Trip this Christmas break?" Lynn grinned as Dwayne let go of her.  
  
"What kinda road trip?" his Texan accent came down heavily upon his words.  
  
"I was thinking some where north," Lynn said with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. 


End file.
